


Underneath

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Panties, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was wearing panties. He was wearing soft, pink panties, more appropriate for a Victoria’s Secret model than someone who looked like Russia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another old kink meme deanon. Request was for Russia wearing embarrassing underwear and here you go. Clearly I have a thing about pink panties.

Russia admired himself in the mirror with a slight flush as he took in his appearance. The top half of him was perfectly normal, albeit casual, with a simple tee-shirt and his favorite scarf, but the bottom half was why he was so embarrassed.

He was wearing panties. He was wearing soft, pink panties, more appropriate for a Victoria’s Secret model than someone who looked like Russia. But he liked them, and furthermore, he liked wearing them for reasons he couldn’t fathom. Perhaps it was because they complimented him in a way, by clearly showing off his package and his surprisingly shapely ass.

Just thinking about it, he brought his hand down and traced the thick outline of his large cock, and then, with a deeper flush, cupped the bulge his balls made.

Maybe because he was always more than a little turned on when he wore them, liked the feeling of the slick material rubbing against his junk and liked the tightness the underwear imposed on him, even when he wasn’t hard. Or maybe he just liked how opposite the panties made him feel from the monster that everyone took him out to be. He felt a little sexy and vulnerable at the same time and liked it.

But Russia didn’t get to think about it for long because he heard the doorbell ring (It must be America!) and, startled, quickly pulled on a pair of jeans that he knew America liked seeing him wear.

“C-coming!” He shouted, almost tripping over a leg. Finally, when he got them on, he hurried downstairs and opened the front door. America was grinning something fierce and Russia knew that it couldn’t possibly be any good.

“Hey babe,” America said before leaning in and giving Russia a peck on the lips. His eyes wandered over Russia’s body appreciatively, lingering on the jeans.

“Lookin’ good!” He whistled and Russia smiled.

“You do not look so bad yourself,” he teased. “What do you want to do today? We still have not been to some of the major sites in Moscow.”

America held up a gift bag. “I thought we could watch a movie and then, you know, catch up on a little nookie.”

Russia flushed, suddenly remembering what underwear he had on, but realized he would just have to change before the movie was over.

“Um, yes, that sounds fun.”

“Awesome!” America pulled him into another kiss and, while Russia was momentarily distracted, slipped past him to make his way to the living room, where Russia’s DVD player was. Russia followed, having no clue what was in store for him.

 --o0o--

About forty minutes in the movie, Russia noticed something strange. There was a lot of sex in this, even for an action movie. Russia figured, maybe, this was one of America’s rare NC-17 titles. The sex wasn’t that explicit, but Russia looked in America’s direction and could tell that it was making him uncomfortable. Or aroused. America was weird like that.

But the other shifted in his seat conspicuously, and Russia knew it was the latter. He thought it was cute, America getting all worked up over a little onscreen nudity.

Then, things decidedly took a turn for the worse. Around the hour mark, a male character received a rather explicit blow job. Even Russia began to blush, it was so unexpected and _dirty_. The man was tied to a chair and some woman began to go down on him like her life depended on it.

Russia chanced a glance at America, who had his hand covering his mouth (presumably in shock) and had a large bulge in his jeans. Russia himself was feeling his pants tightening a little the longer the scene went on (it seemed to go on forever!) and America’s jaw dropped when the man came.

It was an actual cum shot! It was clear to Russia at this point that he definitely was not watching a regular movie. He noticed that the longer the scene went on, the further America had scooted away from him and at the furthest point, he drew his legs to his chest. Russia certainly didn’t blame him; the poor boy’s face was beet red.

Somehow, it only got worse from there. After the blow job scene, the man was left in the chair until other men and women came in and fucked him one by one, in all sorts of head-tiltingly kinky ways. Then, there was a strange action scene and the movie ended. Russia just stared at the screen in shock, trying to comprehend what he had just watched. After the credits stopped rolling, the room was left in an embarrassed silence.

“….That wasn’t supposed to happen,” America began miserably from his corner of the couch, “I swear to god, someone must have switched the DVDs or something! I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It was,” Russia searched for a word that wouldn’t hurt the other’s feelings, “…interesting.”

“You don’t have to lie, Ivan, it was a screw up. You’re probably all disgusted and shit now. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Russia thought about it and looked at America’s still curled up state and said, “….Actually, no, I am not disgusted.”

America looked up, surprised. “You aren’t?”

“Far from it. And you were turned on by it, weren’t you?”

America’s face once again turned beet-red and he made the tiniest of nods, obviously still embarrassed and still aroused.

“Then there was nothing wrong with it! Anything Alfred is turned on by, I will respect. Now, come here,” Russia beckoned him over and, sullenly, America came, his arousal evident by the tent in his trousers.  America still averted his eyes when he sat down and Russia put his hand on his knee.

“You are silly, little one. You are so eager for sex, but are like a virgin when it comes to watching and talking about it.”

“I’m not like a virgin!” America retorted, apparently snapping out of his embarrassment, “Ever!”

Russia raised an eyebrow and cupped the other’s hard on through his jeans. “Oh, really? Then tell me, little one, what turned you on about that movie?”

America’s flush quickly returned, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. “Okay, I guess….I liked the, um, blow job scene, though it was a little fake. And uh, when they were doing that dude, um, and when they tied him up and kept his legs spread, t-thatwaskindofhot,” he broke off into a mumble, but it was enough to satiate Russia.  

“See? That was not so hard, was it?” Russia cooed, no pun intended, and leaned in for a kiss. America accepted it eagerly and wrapped his arms around Russia’s shoulders, evidently still very affected by the movie. His tongue slid into Russia’s mouth and Russia’s hand resumed its place, cupping and squeezing America’s cock through his trousers. When America broke the kiss, his eyes were hazy and dark.

 “Get on me, big boy,” he whispered hotly against Russia’s lips and Russia complied, knowing about America’s thing for having Russia on top of him. Once he complied, he ground against America’s hard on, smiling mischievously.

“Like this, you mean?” He ground again and America moaned.

“Yeah, babe, like that.”

Russia leaned down and kissed America on the lips before nipping his earlobe and America groaned, reaching up for Russia’s hips to press their clothed cocks together. Russia was so lost in the act of pleasing America and America pleasing him, that he barely noticed when the younger nation unzipped his jeans.

“Are you wearing pink underwear today?”

Russia froze. He had forgotten about the panties! Sure, he had noticed that his erection felt way more restrained than usual, but thought nothing of it, so used to wearing them. Now, he flushed and pulled away.

“U-um, I will change, okay?” He tried to de-tangle himself from America’s limbs, but the other held onto his wrist.

“Nah, it’s cool, dude. It’s a good color on you.” 

“But—”

“Relax, it’s fine,” America pulled him into a deep kiss, but Russia still tried to pull away. Unfortunately, America was stronger and managed to switch their positions so he was straddling the other, but not without a good fight first.

“What is with you, man?” America panted, confused at the sudden reluctance of the other.

“Nothing! I-I just do not want to do this with you anymore.”

America looked incredulous at best and cupped the bulge still present in the other man’s half-unbuttoned jeans.

“Really? ‘Cause I think little Russia says otherwise.”

Russia flushed, not sure how else to get out of this. This was humiliating and he was sure that America wouldn’t be this kind or joking once he saw what was beneath Russia’s jeans. But Russia didn’t have much longer to debate about his feelings on the matter, because America was suddenly pulling the jeans down his hips, then past them, and Russia shut his eyes, waiting for the laughter, the humiliation.

There was a pregnant pause where Russia waited for the other to say something, anything, because America’s silence was never a good thing.

“Uh…wow,” America finally breathed and this was no way comforting to Russia. He cracked an eye open to judge the other’s expression, but he couldn’t gauge much from it, which also wasn’t a good sign.

“Um, this….this is…” Russia waited for the other’s disgust.

“This is nice.”

Russia’s eyes snapped open. “What?”

America’s cheeks were flushed and he had that look on his face that said that he was turned on by something that he thought he shouldn’t be, like when they watched that movie.

“Uh, I kind of like it. Different, you know?” He traced a finger along Russia’s hard cock still very confined in the underwear and Russia’s hips bucked. Russia stared up at the other, confused.

“You are not…offended?”

America blinked. “What? Oh…nah, well, I gotta admit, it surprised me, but it’s kind of hot.” Then, before America could say anything more, Russia pulled him into a fierce kiss, so happy to not be rejected. America laughed at the other’s enthusiasm and when he broke the kiss, he leaned down to press his mouth against the fabric of the panties, against the hardness of the other. Russia gasped, surprised, and his cock throbbed hard, very confined by his underwear. 

America looked up with a devilish expression and did it again, languidly licking his cock through the fabric, making it twitch, so needy. Heat traveled through his veins and Russia felt his cock leak precum, dampening the panties further. 

“Ah…A-Alfred….take—” Russia didn’t get to finish his request because suddenly America went lower, pressing his mouth to Russia’s equally confined balls and Russia moaned, not knowing whether he wanted to kiss America for thinking of this, or kick him for being so teasing.

Suddenly, America looked up with a flush and said, “I…I want you to cum in these, okay?”

Russia nodded hesitantly, mostly because while the thought aroused him, in reality his cock was hurting from straining against the material, which was sticking to him from saliva and precum. But America continued, alternating between giving long licks to the side of Russia’s cock, to lapping up his balls and Russia was dripping, the panties were completely ruined and wet, by the time he felt America push aside the clinging fabric to press a wet finger against his entrance.

“W-wha…?”

“Just trust me, ‘kay?”

Honestly, Russia was so dazed with pleasure, he would agree to anything right then. His flush deepened and he leaned back, moaning when he felt the finger push through and curl up against that spot. America smiled and resumed his licking/half-sucking and Russia suddenly realized how close he was. The finger inside of him pumped in and out and every time America pressed against his prostate, Russia felt like electric heat shot through his body that made his cock throb and leak. He rocked against it and America’s mouth and with a final maddening thrust, he came, having never removed his panties.

Russia sank against the couch, feeling euphoric and exhausted at the same time. His thighs felt wet and sticky.

Russia didn’t pay much attention to America rustling through his gift bag, but when he pulled out a container of lube and unzipped his trousers, Russia belatedly realized that America never came and Russia never pleasured him. He wondered vaguely if America was going to fuck him.

However, he got his answer when America lubed up his cock and lifted Russia’s legs, telling him to keep them together. Then he thrust between the other’s smooth thighs, images of what had happened flashing through his mind: Russia in those panties, the huge bulge his cock made, how shy he had been about them. Russia coming in those panties (how beautiful and perfect he had looked!), tasting Russia’s cock through them.

America pushed the other’s legs together even tighter and moaned as he thought about how tight Russia’s hole had been, how quickly the other had been worked up from it being played with. That was it; with a shudder, America came, splattering his cum all over Russia’s large thighs.

There was a moment of silence where America caught his breath and Russia surveyed the other and the mess that was made below his waist. When he recovered, America grinned and rested against the other’s broad chest.

“Man, that was awesome!”

“I hope you plan to buy me more underwear.”

“Dude, if we can do that again, I’ll buy you a whole warehouse!" 

Russia smiled also, pleased at the very least that someone else also appreciated him in panties. It felt good to share that other side of him.

 

 --o0o--

 

A continent away, Canada started to play a DVD as he snuggled up with his boyfriend.

“You’ll really like this, I promise,” He asserted, as the credits began to role. France smiled and nodded, not really assenting to the idea, but not really voicing it either. The movie began to play and Canada’s face slowly fell. 

“This…this isn’t the right movie! I don’t know what happened; it must be in another case!”

France patted Canada on the shoulder comfortingly and said, “Perhaps it is best we forget about the movie, non? I do not need porn to get in the mood and I know you do not either.”

Then he put his hand on Canada’s thigh and murmured darkly in his ear, “So perhaps I should just turn you on the old fashioned way?”

Canada blushed, nodded, and led France eagerly to the bedroom. France grinned behind him, thinking that switching those DVDs, no matter what had happened on America’s end, was one of the best ideas he had ever had.  


End file.
